1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to telephones, especially to a wireless telephone having a support with an antenna built into the support.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication apparatuses include an antenna to send or receive signals. Generally, the antennas of wireless telephones are built into a base unit of the telephones. However, electro-magnetic radiation of electronic components in the telephones may negatively impact functioning of the antennas.